


Cute Waiter

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [68]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Crushes, Flight Attendants, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Waiter, cuteness, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goddamit-mir said: prompt ;) Ian working as a flight attendant and crushing on the cute brunette working at the airport restaurant. One night the place is empty and ian decides to make a move <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Waiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetstrawberryheadache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetstrawberryheadache/gifts).



> this is pure fluff and it's not very long or anything. i've been in a writing funk lately, so i'm sorry if this is complete shit. anyway, i hope you like it!

Ian loves his job. What’s not to love? He gets paid to travel. Granted, he mostly doesn’t leave the plane going from one city and back. However, the times that he travels far he gets to stay there for a few days. Yes, Ian is a flight attendant.  
  
There still isn’t the best reputation for male flight attendants but he hasn’t gotten any judgement for it so far, so he counts that as a win. He does actually get quite a lot of female attention aboard the flights he works. Too bad for them that it isn’t reciprocated.  
  
Ian doesn’t have a man in his life as of right now but he does have someone he thinks about too often for his own good. The cute brunette working at one of the airport restaurants. Ian first saw him when he was leaving the terminal. He had just finished the longest day ever and just wanted to get home and sleep for the next day and a half. Though as he was passing by The Grill restaurant he saw this waiter. He looked about average height (few inches shorter than himself), and has dark hair, almost black. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the guy smiling. It didn’t look like the most genuine smile but that didn’t stop it from being any less beautiful.  
  
Ian had to see this guy up close. He went to the entrance of the restaurant and pretended to be looking at the menu posted outside of it. From there he could see the waiter who was serving a family on the other side of the glass wall. He was even more beautiful up close. He’s very fair, and has the bluest eyes Ian’s ever seen in his life. And when those eyes landed on Ian’s deep, green ones he was stuck. He had the most unusual feeling in the pit of his stomach while looking into this guys eyes. It felt like he’s known him for his whole life yet he knew nothing of him. The guy looked back down at the family beneath him and Ian was able to look away.  
  
Ian went home and couldn’t get over that feeling he had when he was looking at the waiter. He saw him a few days later and the same feeling came back when their eyes met for a second. Ian soon realized that he developed a crush on the cute waiter. He was constantly wondering if he would see him that day, taking the route to pass by the restaurant so that he had a better chance of seeing him, thinking about him when he was at work and at home. It was getting out of hand. He doesn’t even know this guys name. He calls him ‘cute waiter’ in his mind, and admittedly to his best friend/coworker.  
  
  
  
Ian hasn’t been in Chicago for over a week. He had a flight to New York where he spent the next two days. From there he had to fly to Amsterdam. He’s never been and he was so excited. He even got to spend the week there. Once the week was over he flew back to New York, spent the night there and in the morning flew back to Chicago.  
  
It’s around ten in the morning when he walkes through the terminal into the Chicago airport. It’s so natural for him now and he doesn’t even realize as he walks by The Grill. He looks in and sees a couple employees before his eyes find cute waiter.  
  
He doesn’t know if he’s sleep deprived, overworked, or finally just grew the courage to go inside and talk to cute waiter.  
  
Cute waiter is behind the bar near the middle of the restaurant and he’s wiping down glasses. The other employees Ian saw are now nowhere to be seen, scattering off to who gives a shit where. Ian takes a seat at the bar right in front of where the cute waiter is cleaning.  
  
He looks up from his cleaning and is met eye to eye with those green eyes he’s grown to really enjoy looking at.  
  
“What can I get you?” He asks out of habit.  
  
“Orange juice,” Ian says with a small smile.  
  
The guy takes the now clean glass and fills it with the juice before putting it in front of Ian on the bar top. Ian takes a sip from it as he watches his cute waiter watch him.  
  
“Haven’t seen you in a while,” He says, “I mean, you haven’t passed by…”  
  
Ian’s smile grows as he watches the cute waiter stumble over his words and inadvertedly admit to watching him as he walks by the restaurant. He says, “Had a flight to New York then Amsterdam. Stayed there for a week.”  
  
“Cool,” He says, “Flight attendant?”  
  
“Can’t you tell?” Ian says as he waves a hand over his uniform. “Yeah, been so for about eight years now.”  
  
“How old are you?” He asks. “You don’t look like you’ve been doing this for that long,” He adds as he rubs the back of his neck.  
  
Ian chuckles, “I’m going to be twenty six soon. How about you?”  
  
“Twenty seven,” He says.  
  
“I’m Ian by the way,” Ian says with his hand extended to his cute waiter.  
  
Cute waiter shakes his hand and says, “Mickey.”  
  
“Good to finally have a name to your face,” Ian says with a small smile.  
  
Mickey looks Ian over once and says, “Yeah, same.”  
  
“What time do you get off today?” Ian asks.  
  
Mickey eyes him a second, seeming to asses Ian or something. He then says, “Five.”  
  
“Are you free afterwards?” Ian asks. He’s trying to keep eye contact with Mickey as much as he can, he doesn’t want to look away, he wants Mickey to know he’s serious.  
  
“You asking me out?” Mickey asks with a small smirk.  
  
Ian eyes Mickey appreciatively before meeting his eyes again. He says, “Definitely.”  
  
Mickey’s full on smirking now. He says, “Yeah, alright.”  
  
Ian’s smile feels like the biggest smile he’s ever had. “Great. I’ll pick you up later.”  
  
The smile Mickey gives him in return is genuine compared to the first time he saw Mickey smile. Ian can’t believe he’s finally able to take his cute waiter out on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
